The End
by TaitoPhantomhive
Summary: "I can't believe I let you go..." He whispered to himself, knowing only he was there, "That should have been me..." OneShot SebaCiel AU/OOC WARNING: SUICIDE


Ciel sat in his pitch-black room, the only light shining was the faint light from the window. He was wearing nothing as he stood from the empty bed, the crimson sheets falling off him. He could feel them swipe some of the blood off his wrists, running against his thighs and wiping it back on him.

His Midnight blue and deep purple eyes slowly shut, hearing the faint pattering of the rain outside. Tears began to build up as he walked to the window blindly but precisely. He could feel the cold hardwood on the bottoms of his feet that were stained with his own red liquid. His eyes opened and he drew a heart in the window with his blood, his black fingernails reflecting what little light there was.

"I can't believe I let you go..." He whispered to himself, knowing only he was there, "That should have been me..."

He could feel his body beginning to tremble at his faint memories of the one he loved so dearly. They slowly became more vivid, and he lost his footing and fell to the floor in a heap. The thunder roared, making him jump. He let his tears finally streak his cheeks, holding himself close. He hated storms. They reminded him of that day...

It was December the Twenty-fourth of last year, Ciel's eighteenth birthday. It's was the first year the city of Tokyo didn't have any snow, and instead there was a nasty storm. It had already had two tornadoes that day, but yet they were still out.

"So, where are going?"

Ciel was standing in his driveway, practically floating on his feet. His clothes were fairly casual, a simple tee-shirt and a coat with blue jeans and converse. His eye patch covered his blind eye, while his other was lively watching his lover.

The male chuckled, "Well, we're going someplace special; it is your birthday after all."

"I hope you didn't spend too much on me...I mean, I love you, but you don't have to spoil me." The bluenette chuckled as he got in the hunk-of-junk they called a car. They could have fancy, expensive cars, but they'd rather save their money in case it's needed for something important as well as something to fall back on.

"Oh hush," He chuckled, getting in the driver's seat, "We have enough money to buy out your favorite clothing brand if we wanted."

"Sebastian, honestly...I love you." He couldn't figure out what to say, so he used what he knew would get a soft spot.

The older male chuckled, "We're going to a maid café, then your favorite place to buy books."

"Yay!" The boy cheered, grinning from ear to ear, "I've always wanted to see one. And you just want to go for the mangas."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, turning the keys and starting the engine. He drove into the busy streets to find the place he wanted to go.

After a few hours driving in the pouring rain, they pulled into a parking lot for the café. Sebastian got out, holding the door open for Ciel. They both walked to the small, yet busy, café hand in hand.

Sebastian yet again opened the door for his younger boyfriend, then walked in and smiled. They took a seat at a table by the window.

One of the girls walked up and smiled at them, "Hello! Can we get you something?"

"Can I get a picture?" He giggled, "It's my birthday."

The maid nodded and Sebastian rolled his eyes, grabbing his camera from his pocket and taking a few pictures of them. He always had his camera with him; he did work as a photographer.

About an hour later, they were driving again. They were headed to the book store, but little did they know they wouldn't get through the front door.

They were stuck in a huge traffic jam from a car wreck, which was making Sebastian anxious.

"Oh my god when will these people fucking move?" The male growled as he put the car in park, "My leg's getting to damn cramped to hold in the break."

"Relax baby," Ciel whined nervously, "You're scaring me...You know people when it rains..."

Sebastian let out a sigh, "You're right I'm sorry...I love you..."

Ciel smiled at him and kissed him on the lips, "I love you to."

Soon, the traffic jam was gone and they slowly began to creep forward. Sebastian finally relaxed as they drove, but this was the last time Ciel would see such a peaceful expression.

There was a loud boom and the glass didn't even shatter, it just melted from the heat of the electric. All Ciel could do was yank the keys out as his eyes watched as the bright light struck his lover right in the head. He remembered to not touch any of the cars exterior from a video when lightning hit, and thankfully he was curled up in the seat. The boy could feel the slight sparks touch his skin lightly, causing his muscles to tense. He wasn't injured, but he was in complete shock at the man next to him.

Sebastian was burned; his eyes were practically melting out of their sockets and his body a golden crisp. There were two holes, one on the side of his head where the lightning had entered, and one on his leg where the bolt had grounded on the car.

Several cars swerved him and blew their horns at the car, until they seen inside. One pulled over and called the ambulance, helping Ciel out of the car and putting him in the medium so he didn't have to stare at the scene and be able to calm down.

Ciel was still on the floor, trembling and sobbing hysterically from the memory. He stared at the knife abandoned on his bed that he'd been using an hour ago to slit his wrists, slowly standing up. He could feel the fear course through him as he slowly lifted it and pointed it at his neck.

"Now, I can finally be with you again...I love you, my dear Sebastian..."

"_And I love you, Ciel..."_


End file.
